Bandidos Are Back
Bases, Camps, and Hideouts Not much is known about the newly risen El Bandidos, but they are powerful. They are all active; but much more secretive, since publicity led to the destruction of the Old Bandidos. Camps are all top secret and only known by the members themselves. Camps are hidden usually right in front of your eyes, or maybe hidden tightly into a glitch. Bandidos are very dangerous, if you happen to anger one. All the secrets of El Bandidos are kept in a secret book. El Bandidos led to the destruction of the Francis Brigade, devasting them in a fatal SvS battle.The Bandidos are back currently have 15 members. ' ' Personalizations ' ': The Kraken Flag: El Bandidos Drills: Dagger, Throwing Knife, Staff, Musket, Sword Uniforms: NEW UNI'S: Straw Adventurer Hat, any color Puffy Shirt, Patchwork Vest, any color sash, any color cotton pants, and any boots. Ranks: Guildmaster (2), Officer, Veteran, Member Special Ranks: Diplomat, Scientist A Little Bit of History Conquest To Navermo﻿ In early August, El Bandidos went to Navermo, with intentions of eliminating a local EITC guild called East India Republic. They created a base camp in Fort Charles and stayed the night. The next day, Nate Raidhawk got his soldiers ready for battle, and they sailed to Padres Del Fuego. Once the bandits landed, they grabbed bayonets and searched Padres. They found an EITC man named John Breasly. He asked Nate what his purpose was here, and Nate said that he wanted to declare war. And so he did. The next day, Nate and and his soldiers yet again sailed to Padres. El Bandidos found a few EITC people, and Nate told them to crew up. The two sides engaged in four pvp matches. The first was won by El Bandidos, the second was won by El Bandidos, and the third was won by East India, thanks to Robert McRoberts, the EITC General, and his blunderbuss. However, the fourth pvp match, is still undecided due to the fact that many of the bandidos and East India got disconnected. "The day be ours!" Nate told his men as they watched East India retreat to Padres Town. The bandits went back to their base camp and celebrated with rum and bread. The next day, the bandidos sailed to Tortuga to fend off the Undead that was about to arrive, only to find their enemy, the East India Trading Company covering the barricades. All of them engaged in one last pvp match. Unfortunatly, the East India won. As the bandidos retreated, Nate told the EITC that they will be back in more numbers... Recently East India's guild name has been changed to Royal Empire Co. and joined the Royale Alliance. Spark There have been many confrontations with the EITC Black sharks, but no battles. Nate believes that the Sharks are nothing, and that they only run away from a fight... Recently, Captain Ricky Spark came to Nate for his guild. Nate knew what was going on. Nate said that El Bandidos were HIS guild, not Spark's. Spark disagreed and said that Nate was holding the guild for him. Peter Coalvane, a witness to the argument, was flipping a coin in the corner. Nate saw Pete and whispered to him "Spark is trying to take my guild, if you want to find me, I'll be on Battira." Nate and his soldiers went to Battira Avaricia, their home, only to find Spark and his allies waiting for them. Peter came back to El Bandidos, with intentions of being on the good side. Also, while Nathaniel Redeagle, Mark Ironflint, Chris Scurvykidd, and Nate Raidhawk were relaxing on Padres Volcano, Mark said that Spark is on the island. All four of them went into a panic. They all went aboard the Shadow Wolf, Nathaniel's war frigate. They set sail, hoping to escape Spark. But of course, the Riptide Nemesis was just behind them. The Shadow Wolf turned around and opened fire. Nate Raidhawk fired Fury rounds, Chris fired Chainshots at the sails, and Mark fired explosives. They almost brought Spark to the depths, but his vessel was STILL seaworthy. They escaped to Battira Avaricia and relaxed from all the action... Enemies/Rivalries *Captain Ricky Spark and allies - Not sure - he hasn't been on in ages... *Captain Leon and any guilds he makes - Already dead *The Co Empire - You know these tyrants. Neutral *United Empire - This guild is gone right? *Hessian Jagers - They are okay, don't like 'em so much. *Black Officers - They are okay Allies *Shadow Blood - group of good people *Mandalore Jackals - very mysterious *TreasureHunter Inc. - group of good people *The Alliance Of All The Brethren Courts - Don't know who added this to this list, but ok *Johnny Goldtimbers - He a good friend *Duchess of Anemois - She a good acquiantance *Viceroyalty Co. - Eh..... ok. Lately Lately, Nate wanted is guild to be more active, so he made it active. El Bandidos now go on plundering trips, fishing trips, cave raids, and much more including drills, uniforms, and HaS ( hide and seek ) Tourneys. Nate rejoined guild as GM. Bandidos Are Back!... again. Gallery screenshot_2011-01-16_17-07-06.jpg|A simple picture of the Bandidos screenshot_2011-01-16_17-08-19.jpg|El Bandidos in a musket drill screenshot_2011-01-16_17-10-27.jpg|El Bandidos in a newly created Flaming Skull drill Category:Guilds Category:Anti Co Guilds Category:Royale Alliance Category:Inactive guilds Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations